Belong with the Weasleys
by weregirl21
Summary: Soulmates are rare in the wizarding world, but even at a young age, Lucy Potter shares a rare connection with Fred and George Weasley. Rated T for now but that will change as the characters age.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Thank you for checking out my story! Feel free to review it and tell me what you like and don't like about it. This is just a short intro, but future chapters will be longer. BTW, I obviously do not own Harry Potter. I wish._

Lilly Potter was best friends with Molly Weasley. They were both sweet natured and loved being mothers. Not only that, they were very talented when it came to charms and casting spells. When Lilly and James Potter went into hiding after finding out that Voldemort was looking for them, Molly and her husband, Arthur were devastated . They knew that deep down this could only end badly if they couldn't defeat he who shall not be named.

They were even more heartbroken when they learned about Lilly and James Potter's death. However, they were glad that their two children had miraculously survived, Harry and Lucy Potter. Lucy Potter had been sleeping downstairs in the living room when Voldemort arrived at what was supposed to be their safe house. Voldemort either hadn't noticed the baby girl or didn't pay any attention to her. That hadn't been the case when it came to her twin brother. He left his mark on Harry's forehead.

The Weasleys offered to adopt both of the children, but Dumbledore was very adamant that Harry had to go live with his aunt, Lilly's petty sister. However, their aunt wouldn't take in both of the children, so Olivia was separated from her brother, the chosen one, for the first time and was sent to live with the Weasleys.

There Molly Weasley held her pretty much all day long. She fed Lucy formula and sang little enchantments and songs to her. When she had to do the laundry or prepare food for her other children, she sat Lucy down on a soft quilt with toys scattered around on it to play with the twins, Fred and George. Even then, they shared quite a connection. Fred, George, and Lucy all slept better at night when they were in the same room.

The older the twins and Lucy got, the closer they became. Fred and George were there to help her take her first steps and comfort her when she fell. They also entertained her. They made funny faces that made her laugh, and when they were grew up a little bit more, she accompanied them around the house while they pranked their other siblings, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Ron, and Bill.

When she was happy, they were happy and vise versa.

When Lucy was six years old and the twins were eight, Molly Weasley sat them down in the living room to have a serious discussion. She knew that they wouldn't like what she was about to bring up, but she felt like it was important.

"Lucy since you are older now, I think its time that you shared a room with Ginny," she said, her brown eyes serious and focused. The twins moaned and Lucy frowned. Even though she liked Ginny, she got along with the twins a lot better. Sometimes, she felt like they were meant to be friends, meant to be family. She didn't want to be separated from them when she didn't have to be.

"Come on, mom," Fred said. "Don't be like that! We've always shared our room with Lucy."

"Yeah, it would be strange without her," George added.

Lucy leaned into Fred, seeking comfort while George wrapped an arm around her shoulders, understanding what she needed.

"I think that now that you guys are getting older, you guys should sleep in separate rooms. Lucy doesn't want to sleep with stinky boys every night," Molly said even though that wasn't the reason why she wanted Lucy to sleep in Ginny's room. Lucy almost always snuggled with the twins at night, and since they were getting older, she believed that it was no longer appropriate.

"T-they don't s-stink," Lucy said, stuttered.

Both Fred and George grinned. They thought that Lucy's stutter was adorable, along with her blue bug eyes. The Weasley family was sure that she would grow out of the stutter eventually. She was a very bright girl.

Molly smiled warmly at Lucy. "I'm glad you don't mind their stench dear, but I am sure that you are only being polite," she said.

"We don't stink, mum," Fred said. He couldn't imagine waking up in the middle of the night and not having Lucy there.

"We can clean our room if its a problem," George added. He enjoyed listening to Lucy talk/stutter in her sleep and her adorable little snore. He didn't want to miss any of it.

"Fine," Molly said. "You can continue sleeping in the same room, but no funny business."

"Okay," Fred and George said in unison catching their mother's meaning. Lucy blushed, not understanding. They spent the rest of the day hanging out like they always did, trying to put that stressful conversation behind them.

After Lucy begged them, they played with her dolls and dollhouse before they went outside and chased each other. Lucy found herself shrieking with laughter most of the day and when things calmed down a bit, she had a soft smile on her face. The twins were also less serious (not like they ever were in the first place) and more cheerful in her presence.

Lucy had a very different childhood than her brother even though she didn't know it. She was loved, and when she was having a good time with the twins which was pretty much of all of the time, she didn't have time to wonder about her brother. Sometimes, late at night, she was curious about him, but she was six, a kid and didn't know how to find out more about him.

Maybe Fred and George could help her.

 _I know that this was short, but I just wanted to give you a taste of what this story will be like. There will be a plot eventually when they go to Hogwarts, but I was thinking about slowing it down a bit and writing cute little chapters about their childhood experiences. What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!_

Waking up in the morning was my favorite time of day. Even though I slept in the same bed with Fred and George, much to Molly's dismay, I wasn't aware of their presence while I was unconscious. As silly as it was, I was so attached to them that I didn't want to spend any time away from them even when I was dreaming.

The twins were really cute while they slept. Fred spooned me from behind. He liked to wrap an arm around my waste and nuzzle my hair with his nose. George snuggled me on my other side. He held my right hand while we slept. Whenever I tried to pull away from one of them, they pulled me closer to them.

I was aware that our behavior was a little strange. Whenever they touched me, my skin felt warm and I was more relaxed and calm. It felt natural to be this close to them.

However, this morning I woke up feeling a little uneasy. The twin's presence helped a little bit, but I couldn't get over the fact that today was my seventh birthday. It had also been six years since I had seen my brother, Harry Potter.

Other wizards talked about him as if they knew him, but the Weasleys were careful not to mention him too much around me. They didn't want me missing him. After he miraculously defeated Lord Voldemort, he was sent to live with our muggle aunt. I don't understand why he couldn't have come here with me to live with the Weasleys and they didn't either.

I didn't really miss Harry because I couldn't remember him and I didn't know him that well, besides the fact that he was the chosen one, whatever that means, but that didn't mean that I wasn't curious about him.

Was he as happy as I was? Did our aunt treat him well? Was he thinking about me?

I tried to keep these concerns to myself because I knew that the Weasleys couldn't do anything. Professor Dumbledore had ordered Harry to live with our aunt, and he said that I couldn't visit him. He wouldn't even tell me why.

The Weasleys had been good to me, and even though I wasn't in the best mood, I decided not to be selfish today. I would let them celebrate my birthday like they always did.

I smiled when I heard Fred yawn.

"Why are you up so early, love?" he asked before squeezing me closer. "By the way, happy birthday!"

"Thanks," I said. "I guess I just couldn't sleep in. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it," George said. I hadn't realized that he had woken up yet. "I was about to wake up anyways, besides today is a special day."

Then George began to tickle me and I laughed, loudly.

"The best sound in the world," Fred said.

"I could get used to it," George added.

After George stopped tickling me, we sat up in the bed. The twins decided to give me my birthday present from them. They wanted to give it to me earlier than usual. "Shouldn't I wait for the others to see me unwrapping your gift?" I asked them, but they shook their heads.

"Nah," Fred said, shaking his head.

"We got it for you, not them," George added.

Then Fred and George both got up and walked over to our closet. Originally when I was a baby, Molly kept my things in Ginny's room, but when I was five, the boys moved my things over here since I pretty much slept over here anyways. I got two thirds of the closet since I was friends with both of them or at least, that was their logic.

They pulled out two small boxes that were wrapped up in newspaper. One had an _F_ written on it because it was from Fred and the other had a _G_ printed on it. "Thank you guys. You know that you didn't have to do this," I said.

"Aw, shut up," Fred said, playfully.

"You knew that we were going to get you something," George said.

I knew that whatever they got me would be homemade. Molly was too busy around the house and Arthur was too busy at work to take them shopping. No matter what it was, I knew that I would love it because I loved them.

Fred gave me a pretty necklace. It was a chain that he found lying around the house with a paperclip on it. Stuck to the paperclip was a small piece of paper with his sloppy handwriting on it. It said- _I love you ~Fred_ on it.

My cheeks turned pink. "Thank you, Freddy," I said calling him by the nickname I gave him a long time ago as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Fred's ears were red. "I'm glad you like it," he said.

"Hurry up and open my gift," George said with a smile on his face.

George had tied together red yawn with a rubber band. He had used paper to draw eyes and a mouth on, cut it out, and stuck in on the material. "I know how much you liked dolls, so I decided to make you one," George said, shrugging his shoulders. "I know it isn't as nice as Fred's gift."

"No, I love it!" I said, hugging him too.

"I still think that I did better," Fred said with a smirk. George mock glared at him and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't make me look bad in front of my girl," George said.

"I think you do a pretty good job of that yourself," Fred joked.

"Breakfast is ready!" Molly called up the stairs, distracting us.

"I'm starving," Fred said, grasping his stomach.

"Me too," George and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Usually, Fred and George repeated themselves. I was starting to act a lot like them. I was like the third twin, but it was different somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Don't forget to review my story! I appreciate all of the comments that I have gotten so far and thanks for reading!_

When I walked downstairs after opening up the twin's gifts, Molly was downstairs cooking my favorite breakfast. I loved chocolate chip pancakes. She looked up when I entered the room and smiled.

"Good morning, precious!" she said, walking over to me to give me a hug. "Happy birthday!"

I hugged her back. "Breakfast smells good," I said.

She pulled away and squeezed my cheeks. "You are as sweet as ever! A reflection of your mother," she said.

I did look just like my mother. I had a picture of my mom and my dad dancing in Fred and George's bedroom. I had her thick, wavy red hair and almond shaped green eyes. She looked so happy and carefree then.

"Indeed," a deep male's voice said. "She does look like a spitting image of her mother."

I turned around. A man I had never met before was standing in front of the front door. He was wearing all black and he was very pale with dark brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. He was very pale and he stared at me with an intense unreadable look on his face.

"Who is that?" Fred asked.

"I've never seen him before," George said.

"I am Severus Snape," the man I had never met before said, "A professor at Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" I asked.

"A school for witches and wizards like yourself Ms..." Severus Snape said, waiting for me to finish his sentence and tell me my name. He had his eyebrows raised expectantly. I blushed. He was very intimidating.

"My name is Lucy," I said.

"What a pretty name," Severus said. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I had to come wish you a happy birthday and give you this."

He pulled out his wand and chanted words to a spell I didn't know. Suddenly, a golden retriever puppy appeared in the direction he was pointing his wand. I squealed and ran over to the little animal.

"I thought that you would like him," Severus said, his lips lifting up a couple of millimeters. I guess it counted as a smile, right? "Your mother was always fond of animals," he said. Sadness entered his eyes as he looked away.

I pet the puppy for a few minutes before I walked over to Severus. He looked down at me, confused.

"Thank you for the present, S-severus," I said, having a hard time pronouncing his name. Even though I had pretty much outgrown my stutter in the past several months, his name was still tricky to say.

Then I wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a hug. He appeared stunned for a moment before he gently wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you like him, Lucy," he said, pressing his chin gently on top of my head. "I hope all of your birthday wishes come true."

Then he vanished, teleporting away.

I blinked, taking a couple of steps back. That was unexpected.

"What are you going to name him?" Ginny asked me as she stood in the doorway shyly. She was a year younger than me, and sometimes I had a feeling that she wanted to hang out with me, but I was always around the twins so she tended to stay away.

I walked back over to the puppy and crouched in front of him. He had big brown eyes. When he saw me staring at him, he licked me across the face.

"Ew," Ginny said, squealing as she ran away.

I giggled.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Fred asked, bending over in front of me so that we were at eyelevel.

I suddenly had a very evil thought.

I widened my eyes and pretending like I was gasping for air as I fell over and closed my eyes, pretending to be dead. "Lucy?" Fred said as he began to shake my shoulders gently. When I didn't respond, he shook them harder. "Lucy!" he said even louder. "George, I think there is something wrong with Lucy," he said in a panic.

"She might be allergic to dogs," George said before he began to talk to his mom frantically. "Mom, do something!" he yelled.

I opened my eyes halfway.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing in the world," Molly said to the puppy as she scratched behind his ears.

Fred and George looked at their mom in disbelief before looking back at me with desperation in their eyes. When they saw that my eyes were half open, they ran to my side, relieved.

I opened my eyes all the way and sat up. They both hugged me before they pulled away.

"Wait you tricked us!" Fred said, pointing at me.

George's eyes widened before he laughed. "I guess we are just going to have to get her back one day, Fred," he said.

"No," I protested, standing up. "You guys never prank me."

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that was our mistake."

"I guess we can forgive her this one time," George said, reading the panicked expression on my face. "I'm just glad that she's okay."

"I've never been more scared in my life," Fred said.

"She puts up with your crap all of the time," Ron said as he walked into the kitchen. I was the same age as Ron but we were never really close. We didn't have a lot in common.

Ron's eyes widened. "What is a dog doing in here?" he asked.

"Professor Snape gave it to Lucy as a birthday present," Molly said as she put plates around the table. I went over to help her, but she shooed me away. "Go play with your dog, dear," she said.

Ron pouted. "I wish it was my birthday," he said.

"I can't believe Snape gave that dog to Lucy," Percy said as he entered the kitchen. He was even older than Ron.

"Why not?" George asked.

"He's just not really friendly," Percy said. "And he doesn't have a lot of friends."

"So what are you going to name him?" Fred asked me, nudging his shoulder with my own. "I think that Fred is a perfectly good name if I say so myself," he added.

"George is even better," George said.

I laughed. "I think I like the name Remington."

When the golden retriever heard the name Remington, he looked up and everybody smiled.

 ** _So what did you think about this update? Why did Snape come and visit Lucy on her birthday?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Another update..._

When I was nine years old, Fred and George received their acceptance letters to Hogwarts. At first they were excited when they realized that it was finally their turn to pack up their things and head to the school of witchcraft and wizardry until they looked over at me.

"Mum, where's Lucy's letter?" Fred asked Molly.

Molly was busy straightening up in the living room.

She looked over at one of her sons and flashed him a tight lip smile. "Lucy isn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet," she explained in a soft voice as if she were afraid of their reaction.

"That's bloody rubbish!" exclaimed George.

"Watch your language, George Weasley," Molly scolded him in a stern voice.

"She's only a couple of years younger than us," Fred said. "Can't they make an exception?"

"No, they absolutely cannot," Molly said. "You go to Hogwarts when you are of age."

The twins and I were not too happy about this. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from crying. I was so used to having them around. I don't think that we ever spent a day apart from each other.

Fred and George shared a look as if they were communicating back and forth. Even though I was upset, I managed an eyeroll. _Twins._ Sometimes, they could practically reach each other's mind.

George nodded at Fred as if telling him to go on and say what he had to say.

"I guess we aren't going to Hogwarts this year," Fred declared, sounding one hundred percent sincere. Molly flung her arms up in the air, exasperated.

"This is ridiculous," Molly said. "I will not hold you twins back. You guys will see each other throughout the holiday. You guys can write letters to one another. This won't be the last time that you guys will see each other."

"But mum, please," Fred and George whined at the same time.

"What difference will it make if we go to Hogwarts now or two years from now?" Fred pointed out.

"We'll help out more around the house," George said.

Their father, Arthur came downstairs and into the living room. "I agree with your mother," he said, putting his hands up in surrender when Fred and George tried to interject. "I understand how close you guys have become with Lucy, but maybe its best if you guys experience a little time away from Lucy. You guys could meet new people and make other friends."

"That's ridiculous!" Fred said, outraged. "Lucy is the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Its not like Fred and I are going to be separated," George said. "Every Weasley is practically guaranteed a spot in Gryffindor."

By now, tears were falling down from my eyes. I tried to cry quietly, embarrassed. I didn't want to stop Fred and George from going to Hogwarts, but I didn't want to be separated from them either. Even though I was close to the other Weasleys, it was different with the twins. They were the closest thing I had to family and they knew me better than anybody else.

"I think what your father is trying to say," Molly said, "is that you guys should pack your bags and get ready for Hogwarts. I think a trip to Diagon Alley would cheer everybody up as well."

Fred and George looked over at me then, neither one looking too cheerful. When they saw that I was crying, they jumped onto their feet and rushed over to help me. Fred gently grabbed my hand and led me outside and George placed a comforting hand on my back.

Once we were outside and out of eyesight from the others, they both hugged and comforted me and muttered sweet nothings into my ear. "You know that this won't change anything," Fred said as he rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"We will always care about you," George said as he placed a strand of hair behind my ear.

They were only this serious and sweet around me or their mom. Very few people got to see this side of them and I felt honored to.

"Besides, this isn't really goodbye," Fred said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Did we forget to mention the floo powder that mum keeps in the fireplace," George said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Floo powder was used to travel around to different places. You only had to grab a small handful of the white dust, fling it at your feet, and say out loud where you want to go and it will take you there.

"They let you transport in and out of Hogwarts?" I asked hopefully.

Fred scratched the back of his head. "Not really," he admitted.

"But the teachers are allowed to," George said before I could get my hopes up. "We simply have to sneak into one of their offices or dormitories and transport in and out of there."

"We can see you whenever we want to," Fred said.

"But what if you guys get caught? You'll get in trouble," I said.

"You are forgetting something," George said.

"We never get caught," Fred told me.

Diagon Alley was one of my favorite places in the world. I had traveled to many different places with the Weasleys, including Egypt, but Diagon Alley was something else. Everybody here knew about magic and there were so many different shops where you could get all different kinds of merchandise such as potions, wands, and cloaks. It was one of the places besides the Weasley's burrow where we didn't have to hide.

"I want to live here one day," I told the twins as we walked together with Molly to get their school supplies. Ginny was also with us because she never leaves her mum's side and Arthur was here to make sure that we didn't spend too much money.

Fred and George had a thoughtful look on their face.

"I think it could be arranged," George said.

"We could set up our on shop in that abandoned building on the corner up there," Fred said. "We could sell all of our pranks and potions. You know fun things that kids enjoy."

I looked over at the building he was talking about. It was an older two story building and it looked like it hadn't been taken care of in years. It was practically caving in on itself.

"I don't think anybody would want to go there," I said. "It looks dangerous."

"We would have to renovate of course, silly," George said, already liking his brother's idea.

"Where would I live?" I asked.

"You would live with us of course," the twins said at the same time.

"You guys might be sick of me by then," I said.

"Nonsense," George said, ruffling my hair. "It would all be pointless without you."

"You are one of us now," Fred said, gently bumping his shoulder against mine, earning him a smile in return.

He grinned back at me.

I looked back up at the abandoned building and saw it differently now. It was surrounded by many different stores crowded together. It was the ideal spot to start a business and I knew that it would stand out. I knew that I would be there to see it grow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.**_

The day we left to go to the train station to say goodbye to the twins while they boarded the Hogwarts Express, it was pouring down raining. Fred and George had tried to distract me all day long from this dismal day.

They put something in Ron's food that gave made him bark like a dog when he wanted to talk. It really disturbed Remington.

They also told several jokes like the kind of corny jokes that you find on the back of a popsicle stick. I couldn't remember laughing so hard in my life while feeling very miserable at the same time.

They made sure to pack enough floo powder and promised to be back soon. While they thought that I wasn't around, Fred and George pulled Ron and Ginny aside and made them promise to look after me and keep me in good spirits.

I shook my head at them. They worried about me too much. Sure I loved having them around and grew sick at the thought of not seeing them whenever I wanted, but I was a big girl, and I wanted to be on my best behavior for them. I didn't want them worrying about me so much, but at the same time, I didn't wish for them to forget about me.

Fred and George walked with me while we headed towards Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts express was supposed to be located. They were both holding my hand as they used the other one to push their carts full of their school supplies. Sometimes, we bumped into people and they gave us strange looks, but Fred and George managed to charm them with a smile while they said, "Have a good day sir/mam."

Molly Weasley led the way, having done this before with her other children. She explained to the twins that they have to run inbetween platforms 9 and 10. Magic was so awesome.

Even though I promised myself that I would try to be good for the twins and not get too emotional, I ended up crying when it was Fred and George's turn to board the train. "Don't cry, love," Fred said. "I promise that I won't turn into a pancake when I run at the wall. I can't say the same for George."

I giggled at him trying to make me feel better.

"Hey, I am not going to die you idiot," George said, making me laugh harder.

They both seemed pleased.

Then they both circled me, giving me a hug. I squeezed them back, not wanting to let them go.

"Fred! George!" Molly screeched. "You are going to be late!"

They still didn't let go. I smiled as I wondered if this was their plan all along. I wondered if they had planned on missing the train and coming back home with us. They really were ridiculous.

"Promise me that you won't forget me," I said.

"We won't," they both said at the same time.

"Bye," I said as we parted.

They waved at me, repeating "goodbye" over and over again as they ran towards the brick wall. Part of me hoped that it would turn back into a real walk that didn't take people even though I didn't want them to get hurt. Another part of me knew that I would join them one day.

Then they disappeared.

The rest of the day sucked. Ron and Ginny tried to cheer me up like the twins said, and I tried to appease them, but eventually, they both understood that I wanted to be left alone.

Later on that evening as Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, and I sat at the dining room table for dinner, I realized that I wasn't that hungry. I kept twirling my food around on my plate even as Molly tried to guilt me into eating it, saying that there were starving kids all over the world who would kill for her roasted chicken and green beans. I didn't mean to be impolite but I didn't have much of an appetite.

Once supper was over, I helped Molly clear off the table. She washed the dishes while I dried and put them away. Even though there was a spell to do this, sometimes she claimed that it was better when done by hand. I didn't mind doing it.

I went to bed that night earlier than usual.

It felt like there were knots in my stomach and whenever I thought about Fred and George, my body grew shaky. I didn't know what was wrong with me. It was like I was addicted to them.

I still slept in their room even though Ginny said that I could sleep in her room if she wanted. I liked the familiarity of the twin's room and even though I would never tell anybody this, I liked their scents.

Sure, sometimes they were stinky but that's what you get with boys. But most of the time, Fred smells like freshly mown grass because he loves to roll down hills in the backyard and George smells like his favorite desert, chocolate chip cooks.

The next couple of days were the same. I was unable to eat much of anything and I was started to feel nauseous. I played with Ron and Ginny a little bit, but not for too long because I didn't have a lot of energy since I wasn't able to sleep well. I felt stupid and pathetic. I didn't realize how much I depended on the twins.

Then early one morning, the twins appeared to my delight. They were able to stay for about forty five minutes. They brought me their favorite desert from Hogwarts and an old broom that they had stolen. I handed them a picture I had drawn of the two of them.

"This looks great, Lucy!" Fred exclaimed as they both looked at it.

"Wow, it looks so realistic," George said.

After that they talked about the time that they spent at Hogwarts. They found that they were unable to eat much of anything and they hadn't slept well either. They didn't like being apart from me. They also told me about the classes they had taken so far and how some of them were actually kind of fun. They did sound interesting.

They were concerned when they found out that I wasn't eating. They said that I should eat something or they will tell their parents. When it came to the sleeping issue, they said they might be able to used floo powder to teleport over here some nights after the other boys in the dormitory fall asleep.

As we talked, we began to play a game of cards. Fred ended up winning of course. He was more ambitious and competitive than George and I. They held me for a long time before they had to leave to get ready for their classes.

For a while after they left, I felt okay even though I was sad. I was able to eat breakfast and Molly even commented on how I appeared to be glowing that morning. I was nicer and more welcoming to both Ron and Ginny.

"You know you aren't so bad for a girl," Ron said as we kicked a ball back and forth in the yard. The Weasleys owned several acres and had all kinds of pets, including chickens and a nice sized garden. Ron wasn't a bad friend. He was around my age with smaller eyes than Fred and George and more of a square jaw. He was shorter, around my height and stockier than his brothers. His hair was more orange than red.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Ron smiled as he looked over at me. "You are kind of pretty and you are fun to hang out with," he said before he frowned.

"I shouldn't have said that," he continued.

"Don't worry. You aren't too bad looking yourself," I said, trying to be polite.

I thought that I was finally feeling better, but a couple of days after I last saw the twins, I started to feel sick again. I tried to hide it from the others, but I caught them often looking at me with concerned looks on their faces, particularly Molly and Arthur.

Then the twins were able to visit me again and all of my stress dissipated. I felt much better, healthier in their presence. They snuggled with me at night, disappearing before the sun came up in the morning.

For a while, I got used to their little visits. I found that it was easy to not eat or have light meals until I was able to see them again. Ron tried his best to distract me, and I counted down the seconds, minutes, and hours until I could see the twins again.

It worked out well until the day Fred and George got caught teleporting back to Hogwarts by a professor with floo powder on their clothing.

** _Why do you think that Lucy gets sick when the twins are away?**_


End file.
